TEAM WFCT
by Lord Musashi
Summary: The team WFCT, standing for Water-Fire Charmander-Totodile, gains access of more of the Pokemon worlds, capturing it all later on with Lucario. But can engar take this? We will see....


* * *

**THE TIMES OF GREATNESS**

**POKEMON**

**Disclaimer: I own Fersious, who is mentsion a few times in this chapter, but more in the story.**

**A/N: This is my own version of Pokemon mystery dungeon.**

Early in the morning, Charmander woke up, and looked around. He saw a picture of Gardevoir in his mind, and blinked. As he stood up, he heard Pelliper put in the mail. Charmander went outside, then saw a Pokemon, blurred beneath his eyes. As he looked carefully, he saw two Pokemon, Ekans, and Medicham. Then looking even more carefully, He saw Gengar, looking into his mailbox.

"Get out of my Mailbox!" Charmander shouted. "It's not your property!"

Gengar ignored him, and secretly laughed, acting as if he never heard him, then Gengar and his gang ran away. As they got closer to their teambase, Totodile came to Charmander. Totodile put his hand in the mailbox, realizing the mail never arrived - or even, wasn't there...

"What happened?" Totodile asked.

"Pokemon! Three Pokemon!" Charmander screeched.

"Huh?" Totdile wandered.

"Now we need to go to Pelipper's office!" Charmander cried.

Happily, they both went to Pelipper's office, and looked at the mail. They saw a job, and it said, 'Gengar and his gang has been causing damage to all the rescue teams. Track him down and find where he is going.' Beside that, it showed a drawn picture of Gengar in shadows.

"Is that the Pokemon?" Totodile asked.

"Yes, him," Charmander replied.

"OK, let's do it! Were on a mission!" Totodile laughed.

Charmander signed of a mission, and as they went through the town square, they saw a strange group of Pokemon, three, talking about Gengar's group, and them trying to capture a legend...  
...Lucario...

* * *

Meanwhile...

* * *

"What the hell?! We are wanted, with a humungous bounty on our heads!" Gengar screeched to his gang.

Medicham put his hands on his head. "Huh, what do you mean?" he asked.

"We're wanted!" Gengar shouted.

Ekans sighed. "Well, if we are at the top of the hill, where's Xatu?"

The gang walked forwards, to see the edge of a cliff, and a bird, looking of the peak of the mountain.

"Is that Xatu?" Gengar asked.

As Gengar turned to where he came in, he saw two Pokemon writng.

What they wrote: "_We are on a mission, to track down Gengar, and right now, we are at the first floor. Now we are fighting at the second floor. Third floor, fourth floor! Five, six, seven, uggh.... One, two... twelve...thirteen, the top! Gengar is beaneath my eyes! And we're here to kill him!"_

Gengar never exactly had a clue of what they wrote, so he went up to him.

"What were you writing?" Gengar asked.

"I'll read it to you." Said Totodile.

"Go on!" Gengar smirked.

"Ok! Gengar is a wasteman and he is the stupidest weakest Pokemon ever and he uses his Medicham and his Ekans to keep him safe, and rumours say he has a Stunktank's poison as his bath! And vice versa!"

Totodile flipped the page, acting like he really read what was getting written.

"And Gengar needs to get a bigger gang than me, with twentyone Pokemon, compared to him, **_me, myself and I_**!"

Gengar growled, and made a leap onto Charmander. They began to fight, and Totodile washed him away.

* * *

Lucario

* * *

"You've done well trying to capture me... but I am on the top rank... Higher than Fersious himself... I must... Tell you... All... I... AM...... UNBEATABLE! I'm going now. To the real Pokemon world! To prove myself as a real Pokemon!"

* * *

A few days after

* * *

Everyone was cheering, as Lucario was unleashed to the real Pokemon world...

...Of treasure...

...Town...

Dusknoir was in the town, waiting for Lucario to come and take Lucario to his master, Gengar...

As Lucario was walking through, a hole opened from under him.

"Now, my lord Gengar, come to me. Let me hold your power... as I stand here... to kill Lucario.

All the Pokemon of treasure town cried, then they heard something come from the ground. Lucario Aurora Beamed his way up, and shout into the air. ASs he prepared to land, he dragon pulsed Dusknior to the other side of the planet.

"And that's why people call Lucario a legend!" Everyon cheered.

Lucario started cheering with them.


End file.
